


Falling Snows

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: Sometimes being stuck around the rich and snobby members of the high houses of Ishgard can grate on even the most laid back of people.  The Warrior of Light felt the need to find somewhere he could finally relax and found himself arriving within the walls of Dragonhead Keep.





	Falling Snows

Sometimes he couldn’t handle the pomp and circumstance that came with hobnobbing with the high houses of Ishgard. Most times he also couldn’t stand being around the Fortemps siblings, as one was a half-wit flirt who couldn’t understand why women ran from his attempts, while the other was a snooty bastard who couldn’t handle the thought he may be upstaged by someone of what he considered a lesser rank. After all the trouble Haurchefant had gone through to help them find sanctuary due to the events in Ul’dah, he wasn’t going to insult Count Edmond by instead seeking lodgings at the Forgotten Knight, no matter how much he’d rather room at the inn rather than feeling as if he were being watched like a hawk by every maid and manservant within the estate. 

Sighing, Etienne finished penning the short note. Folding it and sealing it with wax imprinted with his sigil - two intertwined dragons wrapped around a lance - he left his room and slid it under Alphinaud’s door. He needed to go out and get some fresh air away from Ishgard, and he didn’t want the young teenager to worry when he wasn’t found at the breakfast table in the morning. Grabbing up his coat, he snuck out of the manor and into the frigid evening air. Using the nearby aetherite, he teleported to the main plaza and made his way to the guard standing at attention at the gate that led into Central Coerthas and the nearby Dragonhead Keep where his friend was stationed.

Upon exiting the city, he felt his entire being relax as he was back on familiar ground. Granted, he had spent most of his formative years growing up in Ishgard, but it was mainly within the Brume among the poor and disenfranchised. He shared his lot with the children who had been abandoned by the high houses, along with others who were orphaned, and the rest of the poor who also struggled day in and day out to clothe and feed themselves and their families. Had he known his brother was alive and living within the walls of Our Knights Most Heavenly, he may have attempted to visit him there as a child, but it wasn’t until somewhat recently that he learned that Estinien had indeed survived the attack by Nidhogg on their village. He hadn’t yet had the nerve to approach him and reveal his identity, but that was something he could dwell on at a later time.

As the walls of the keep came into view, he slowed his pace, trying to decide what he wanted to do now that he was almost at his destination. He’d had no plans, only knew he really needed to be away from the Fortemps manor, hell, Ishgard itself. Pulling the hood of his coat over his head to hide his face, he snuck into what had been nicknamed the Falling Snows, without notice by most of the guards. As it hadn’t really been used since he and Alphinaud had been residing elsewhere, it was cold and dark. Walking over to the fireplace, he grabbed up some wood from the stack nearby and layered it along with some smaller twigs for tinder, before pulling out some flint and getting a blazing fire going to warm up the space.

His head swiveled when he heard the door open and his grey gaze landed on the friendly smile of Haurchefant entering with two mugs of what was more than likely steaming hot chocolate. He couldn’t help but smile back at his friend. Removing his jacket as the room began to heat up, he took a seat on one of the few benches that lined the walls.

“Ahh, good evening, and what a fine one, isn’t it?” Haurchefant greeted him, handing him one of the mugs. “I thought that was you I spied sneaking in here.”

“Mmm,” Etienne answered, taking a sip of, he had guessed correctly, hot chocolate. “I had to get away. There’s only so much I can handle of all the posturing before I'm tempted to tear my hair out. Needed to get away somewhere with a friendlier atmosphere, even if the weather is just as dreadful.”

Haurchefant nodded and took a seat next to Etienne, leaning back and draping an arm across the back of the bench. “I can relate. Pardon me if this is intrusive, but have you not been sleeping well, ‘Tienne? You’ve dark circles under your eyes.” His gaze was filled with concern.

“Not really,” he sighed and leaned back, tucking a leg up underneath him. The arm behind his back was oddly comforting. “Fury take me, but between the false accusations in Ul’dah, our missing friends, and being constantly on the move between one problem and another…”

“Stay here as long as you need,” Haurchefant murmured, gently squeezing Etienne’s shoulder, earning a slight smile from the man sitting beside him.

“I was hoping you’d say that. While our names are clear of suspicion in Limsa and Gridania, this was the first place that came to mind when I decided to take some time to myself.”

“And what a happy coincidence, as I was planning to visit the manor on the morrow to see how you and the young master were doing. Now I need not brave the weather and cold stares,” his companion chuckled. “I would have been sorely crushed to arrive just to find you were not in residence.”

Finishing his hot chocolate, Etienne turned to Haurchefant with a smile. “And we would definitely not want to dash your hopes and dreams, would we?” Setting the mug on the floor away from his feet where he would not accidentally kick it over, he stared at the floor and sighed once more. “I needed this. I needed your bright, cheerful attitude and that smile.”

Haurchefant set his own mug down then reached over to brush his fingers lightly over Etienne’s cheek to turn his face in his direction. Once the other man was looking at him, his thumb brushed lightly over one of the dark circles marring the otherwise youthful face. “You know my doors are always open to you, yes? Anytime you need rest or succor, you need not ask.”

“Thank you,” Etienne replied, his smile weak. Reaching up, he placed his hand over Haurchefant’s and squeezed gently.

“Here, perhaps this will help,” the knight smiled, releasing his gentle grip on the man in front of him. Reaching over, he untied the cord holding the dragoon’s hair in its tight braid, and ran his fingers through it to loosen the strands. Patting his lap, Haurchefant wordlessly offered it as a place for the other man to lay his head.

Etienne stretched out on his side and pillowed his head on Haurchefant’s thigh, his eyes closing as the other man began running his fingers through his hair. A soft sigh of contentment escaped his lips. “Mmm, I really needed this,” he murmured.

“If I can be a source of comfort to you, I would gladly do so,” Haurchefant replied, his voice soft.

“You already are. It’s why this place is a beacon to me. Your warmth draws me in.”

The knight’s hand stuttered a bit as it combed through the soft white locks of hair. “You do me an honor, friend,” he whispered.

“And if I saw you as more than a friend?” Etienne asked, turning his head and opening his eyes to look up at Haurchefant.

“Then Halone has graced my prayers with an answer,” he answered, a hopeful smile on his face.

Rolling back over onto his side, the dragoon snuggled closer to the warmth of the leg under his cheek. “Then she’s answered both of ours, I’d say.”

The crackle of the fire was the only sound in the large room for the rest of the evening as one man finally slept the sleep he needed, and the other felt his heart full to bursting as he stared down at the sleeping man, comforting him with gentle strokes through his hair.


End file.
